A flame within their hearts
by AnimeGeek8
Summary: What if Hades had a daughter? What if that daughter moved to Japan and met the Sohma's? Meet Samantha Kingsmon, a girl with a real world crisis, in her adventure with the Sohma's to break them free of the Sohma Curse.
1. Prologue

A flame within their hearts

**Prologue**

Samantha always had been a normal girl, mostly in her dreams though. Being the daughter of Hades is hard enough not counting she had been living with her mother, stepfather, and stepbrother. Her stepfather was always a jerk to her with his poker games in the living room and other stuff. She would have left sooner if it wasn't for her mother and stepbrother. Her mother- Rachel Kingsmon- always loved her as well as her stepbrother- Nico di Angelo.

Samantha and her family had moved from the U.S. to Japan in hopes of throwing of Samantha and Nico's scents from the monsters. She had been living there until that fateful day. Exactly one week ago, Samantha had been at her mother's funeral. Rachel had died in a car accident the Wednesday before.

She had left her home leaving her stepfather and stepbrother to live by themselves. At the moment Samantha was living in a tent in the middle of the woods.

* * *

**Samantha POV**

"Ah…look at that beautiful sky!" I say looking toward the sky knowing today going to be a great day. I then decide to go for a walk around for a while to get some exercise.

While walking around I come upon a Japanese style house. I then decide to take a closer look. "Huh...I never knew there was a house here or even thought anyone lived here," I say taking a look inside. "Looks peaceful…wow must be nice,"

That's when I notice little figurines drying in the sun. "Oh…the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac," that's when I notice a man in front of me.

"My word, do my eyes deceive me or do I see a strange young girl standing on my porch," He says. He's wearing a robe while reading a newspaper looking straight at me.

That's when I get nervous, "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I was just looking; I didn't mean to barge in without permission!" I stutter.

"Oh, it's alright, I just set them out to dry. Well I find it hard to believe these silly little things could attract your interest," He says.

"No, I really like them. I don't think they're silly at all," I say.

"Heh heh…yes well I'm particularly fond of them myself," He says.

"Oh…but aren't you forgetting about the cat?" I question.

"Ah…I take it your referring to the old folktale with the Chinese Zodiac," He questions.

"My mother used to tell my stepbrother and I when we were little," I say dreamily.

- Flashback -

'_A long, long time ago; God decided to invite all the animals to a banquet. He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening. "And don't be late," He said. When the mischievous rat heard the news; he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat the party was the day after tomorrow. The very next day, the animals lined up for the celebration. And the rat led the way riding all the way there on the ox's back. Everybody had a wonderful time. Except for the foolish cat, who missed the whole thing,'_

_Then my brother started sobbing, so my mother was curious, 'Hey, why are you crying, Nico?' My mother said gently to him._

'_Because, that poor cat,' Nico said trying to hold back his tears, 'He must be so lonely!' He said getting out of bed._

'_I know! I won't be the dog anymore! I'll be a cat too!' He said a grin plastered on his face._

_- _Flashback End_ - _

"Funny," The man says, "I wonder what he'll say when he hears he has a fan," He says deep in thought.

"He?" I question.

"So, what year were you born in?" The man asks.

"The year of the rat," I say.

"Funny, I knew there was something I liked about you," He says his head inching closer to mine, "Well, besides your pretty face…" He says. That's when I begin to notice an arm holding a coral green backpack closing in on the mans head.

That's when I look up. The boy is around my age with a head full of silver hair. He has striking violet eyes and a fake kind smile. "Please excuse my cousin, Miss Kingsmon," He says, his voice showing no emotion. "He's a bit of a flirt, but he's harmless. In general it's best to just ignore him," That's when I remembered who the boy is.

"Yuki Sohma!" I say surprised but not in a fan girl way. _'Oh my, I don't believe it,'_ I think mockingly. _'The prince of __**my**__ high school, Yuki Sohma, is standing right here before my very eyes…ugh,"_

"Ugh…what do you have in that bag? A dictionary?" The man says.

"No, I have two of them," Yuki says.

* * *

"So…" The man says. "You're one of Yuki's classmates from school," He says. "Let's start again; I'm Shigure, his older and much less violent cousin," He says; now letting me know his name.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you," I say taking a bow, accustomed to Japan.

"And what brings you to our home this morning, Miss Kingsmon?" Yuki asks, politely.

"I, uh, live nearby," I say stuttering.

"You do, where at?" Yuki asks, obviously interested.

"Right," I say looking down, though I could feel them staring.

"Okay, I think I'll be going now, it was nice to meet you," I say turning around.

"Wait, Miss Kingsmon; since you're here, why don't we walk together?" Yuki asks me.

"Um…alright," I say grabbing my stuff.


	2. Chapter 1- Meet my friends!

A flame within their hearts

**Chapter 1- Meet my friends!**

The whole time we were walking to school I was too embarrassed to speak to Yuki. I also could have sworn I heard the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls.

"Okay, start talking! What was that about, Samantha?! Why were you walking to school with Prince Yuki? Details and they better be good!" The fan girls question me.

"I-it was a coincidence," I say, utterly disturbed by the fan club girls.

"Well for your sake, I hope that's all it was," One girl says. "Every girl in class 1-D knows Yuki is the best looking boy in school," The girl in the middle says dreamily. "And he's intelligent," The girl to my left says. "And great at sports," The last girl says. They then look straight at me, "And for your info, we are the Prince Yuki Fan Club; we've got first dibs, sister; so you better steer clear!"

"Hey," A deep and angry voice that I recognize as Joseph walks up to the girls.

"WHAT?!" The three fan club girls yell.

"She said it was a coincidence, now get lost, before those big noses of yours get bruised," He says not quitting to get them to leave.

"AH!" They scream, falling to the ground. "Now hold it! Just because you're a muscular guy doesn't mean you scare us with your street thug talk!"

"One more word out of you three and you'll be sorry," My friend Jeniffer says. The fan club girls scream and run off down the hall.

"Thanks, I didn't think they would ever leave," I say grateful to my friends.

"Sam, were those catty little girls bothering you?" Joseph asks me. "Jeniffer, give them a break; they're gone," Joseph tells her.

"You know, the truth is I was so nervous walking with Yuki this morning. I couldn't talk to him…no…I couldn't look at him," I say, the truth finally coming out.

"I sense something different about that boy," Jeniffer says speaking her mind.

"Here we go again, Jeniffer and her superstitions," Joseph says.

"Strange? How?" I ask.

"I don't know, he's different," Jeniffer replies.

"Well I admit he does seem to have an air of mystery around him," Joseph admits. "And, there are some weird stories floating around too," He says. "I hear one of those fan club girls tried asking him out once, but he just pushed her away. Even I mean that literally, right in the hall. Then he left on the floor and ran off." Joseph completes.

"Like I said, strange," Jeniffer adds.

"Mmmm… let's talk about something else?" I say, wanting to change the subject.

"So, how's that job of yours going?" Joseph asks me.

"Oh…good I guess, why?" I tell him.

"I don't know, you've been putting in a lot of hours lately, a lot more than usual," Joseph tells me.

"Yeah…sure," I tell him.

"You're having troubles saving up for tuition aren't you?" Joseph asks me, completely catching me off guard.

"No, it's just...well yeah," I say.

"That's odd, I didn't think tuition here was that expensive," Jeniffer comments. "And I don't remember you having to work this hard before, unless something else has changed," She says.

"No, everything is the same…" I begin.

"So what is it?" Joseph asks. "You in some kind of trouble? You owe somebody? Your stepfather's giving you enough to eat, right? He isn't taking your money again, is he?" He asks.

"No…" I say, remembering every time I would have to give him my own money for his poker games.

"I know…I worry too much, but seriously if you need to rough someone up, give me the word, got it?" Joseph asks.

"Okay," I say, happy to have my friends with me. _'Joseph is going to kill me when he finds out'_ I think _'But how can I tell my two best friends, I live in a tent'_

_-_Flashback_-_

'_I can still remember how hard it was on my mother when my father (Hades) left. She had to work so hard to make ends meet, though she never seemed to mind. It's hard to believe someone so smart and so strong could be taken away by an accident. After it happened I had to stay with my stepfather who took no care for me and I ran away. That's when I had an idea, if I could somehow live on my own for a while everyone could be happy. _

-Flashback End-

Later in the day, I bump into Yuki at the lockers. "Oh, hello Yuki," I say, embarrassed.

"It seems we're making a habit of bumping into each other," Yuki replies.

He then asks if we could walk with each other home, I agree so we walk home together.

"It was very nice meeting your cousin this morning. He was quite hilarious," I say. "And those little Zodiac figurines he made were amazing," I ramble on.

"Ah…yes. But I over heard you saying how you are the year of the rat," He says. "And you also have an influential brother who wishes there was a year of the cat."

"Well, it was a thought he had when he was young," I say.

"Cats…useless creatures," Yuki says.

"Excuse me?" I say, confused.

"Tell me, Miss Kingsmon. How familiar would you say you are with the history of the Chinese Zodiac?" Yuki asks me.

"I know the stories my mother told me," I reply.

"Did you know that it was nothing more than a simple calendar, a mathematical system to mark the passage of time? Only later did people begin to use it for other things like astrology and fortune telling," He replies.

"Oh, then the stories with the animals isn't true then," I say.

"No, I'm not really sure when the animals first came to represent the years, but I don't believe they were there in the beginning. What I do know is that no time in the history of the Zodiac, has the cat ever been included," He says. "So you see, the cat has been shunned by society for thousands of years. But as the story is told, it still yearns to be accepted. Like I say, truly foolish." He replies.

"Sounds like you really do not like cats," I say.

He then turns to me with a smile playing on his lips. He grabs a leaf and puts it in front of my face. "I noticed it this morning, you're starting to look pale," He says. "You should really take better care of yourself," He says. "Perhaps, we'll bump into each other again tomorrow," He says, walking off.

**Yuki POV **

'_I must admit' _I think. _'She does inspire something different inside me; I mean, it's not everyday a girl my age (who is not cursed by the Zodiac) has striking black hair, crimson red eyes, and olive white skin,' _ I think, then remembering her smile. _'Oh, and her beautiful smile; it's stunning,'_ I smile like I've never smiled before. _'Maybe I'll meet her again,' _I think walking home.

**Samantha POV**

'_Wow, he really is mysterious,' _I think. I say walking to my job.

'_But I will pretend I did not hear that pale remark, I cannot afford to let anything bring me down; I've got too much to do, besides my mother probably had it much, much harder than I do, ' _I think.

That's when my stepbrother, Nico walks in. "Hey, Sam! Are you going to let this trash sit here all night?" He asks me. "I hope not, because I want to help!" He says.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Nico, grab a bag and follow me!" I say.

"That's the Sam I know! Alright lead away!" He says grabbing a trash bag.

We run into the hall with the bags in our hands. We then work at all the cleaning jobs around the hotel. _'Like our mother said, never give up no matter whatever life throws your way,' _I think.

When our jobs are done; Nico and I walk out, say our goodbyes and farewells, and we walk in opposite directions.

**Yuki POV**

"If we keep eating out like this all the time, I'm going to have to buy a bigger robe," Shigure says as we walk home from a restaurant.

"Well then, why don't you do the cooking then?" I say.

"Why, every time I make dinner, you complain," Shigure says.

"Pickled radish and curry is not dinner, it's disgusting," I say, remembering when I actually attempted to eat _that_. "I think one complaint is more or less justified," I say.

"You know, Yuki; you got a good head on your shoulders but I don't think your cut out for housework. Let's get a housekeeper?" Shigure asks me.

"No…" I begin, but something catches my eye. "Huh…Miss Kingsmon?" I say, seeing her walk to a tent.

**Samantha POV**

"I'm back," I say not talking to anyone in particular. _'It's late but I can't sleep yet, I still have a paper to write,' _I think. _'I know! I'll go for a walk to get my mind off things!' _I say, lifting the flaps of my tent.

**Yuki POV**

Samantha lifts the flap to her tent and stares me in the eye. '_Oh my…' _I think, completely surprised. Right next to me, Shigure begins to laugh at Samantha like a maniac.

"Shigure," I say "Don't you think you're being a little rude?" I say, Samantha looking totally embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 2- My new home!

A flame within their hearts

**Chapter 2- My new home!**

**Samantha POV**

The Sohma's walk me to their house and we sit down at the table. While Shigure is still laughing like an idiot at me.

"So…you've been living in that tent by yourself?" Yuki asks me.

"Uh huh…" I say, embarrassed to speak to him.

"For how long?" He asks me politely.

"I do not know just over a week I think," I say, still looking down.

"Well that explains it, all this land is Sohma property," Yuki informs me. "It'd seem odd that we would suddenly have a new neighbor," He says.

"I-I'm sorry," I say. "But please," I say, looking up at him. "Can I not stay there a little while longer? It's only for a few more weeks, I don't have much money but I'll pay you. Please let me stay?" I ask.

"Those woods aren't too safe," Shigure informs me. "You got wild animals, landslides, and the occasional weirdo prowling around. It's not a good idea for a girl to be living out there alone," He says.

"So you're done laughing?" Yuki asks Shigure.

"Do not worry too much about me," I say standing up; they look at me like I've grown a third eye. "I'm already used to the woods so if I can stand up to that I can stand up to anything!" I say proudly. That's when my legs give out.

"Miss Kingsmon?" Yuki asks, worried. He then puts his hand to my forehead. "A fever," He says simply.

"I'll get ice," Shigure says. "It's ah…it's…" His whole kitchen is filled with clutter.

"And you call the woods unsafe?" I say.

"Well…technically speaking…" He then gets silent. In the distance, I hear wolves howling. "There, hear that? There's been another landslide somewhere," Shigure says.

"Really?" I say, wondering if he heard what I heard. "How do you know that?" I ask him.

"I guess you could say its instinct," He tells me.

"Was it close?" Yuki asks him.

"Close to the tent…I mean not at all!" He says a little too happily for my taste.

We then walk over to the tent to see it's completely buried by rubble. "This is terrible! My mother and father's picture were in there!" I say running over to the buried tent. I start to dig up some of the dirt.

"Please calm down, you already have a fever," Yuki tells me, coming to my side instantly.

"B-but everything I owned was in there!" I say, hunched over the dirt. "What am I going to do? If I don't get it out soon, I-I…" I say starting to sob.

Shigure then puts his hand over mine, "Don't strain yourself, we'll come back when it's bright out," He tells me. "I believe your parents are glad it wasn't you in there, I think they'd be upset if you were hurt now," He says, making me feel a little more in ease.

They then open their doors to me which I praise them for. "There, that's better," Shigure tells me. "You can still look for some ice if you want it," He says.

"I'm sorry," I tell him.

"You must be tired," He says. "A lot has happened in one day," He says looking at me.

"Mhm…" I mumble. "I-I lost my home again…" I say.

"Are you okay?" He questions.

"Yes. It's sad, but not as sad as other things," I tell him.

"Like what?" He asks me.

"Like; not telling my mother 'be safe' on the day she died," I say. "I said that every morning. 'Goodbye! Be safe!' except that day, I did not get a chance to say it. I had a test so I stayed up studying all night. But when it was time for my mother to leave, I did not wake up. I couldn't tell her 'be safe'. And she never came home that day.

"I used to think about quitting school, working, but my mother told me she never finished school; but she always wished she did.

-Flashback-

'_That's why I need you and Nico to stay at school, so you can tell me what it feels like to hold a diploma in your hand, and maybe you can have that life that you always wanted to have,'_

_-_Flashback End_-_

"When she said that, that's when I knew, why she worked so hard. It was all for me. And with everything she did, I couldn't even get up long enough to say goodbye when she was walking out the door. But even that one little thing and she was gone. So, now I have to finish High School like my mother wanted me to. No matter what I have to hold that diploma in my hand. I have to. For them. I can't give up, just because, a fever; like this." And with that, I'm out like a light.

**Yuki POV**

"It's amazing," I say. "She always so cheerful in school, you'd never think she'd been suffering this long," I say. "When I was young, there were many times I wanted to run away from Sohma house," I say. "I always did, but I always found some rationalization to stay. The fact of the matter is I just wasn't strong enough or I could have left, I could have lived in the woods by myself in a tent. I could have done what she did," I tell Shigure.

"You could call it amazing, but the word wouldn't do it justice," Shigure tells me.

"No. No it doesn't." I tell him truthfully. "Do you mind keeping an eye on her? I'd like to go out for a while," I ask him.

"What? Where? You're not going to dig out that tent? You are, aren't you? Do you want me to come with you? It won't be an easy job for you alone," Shigure tells me.

"Alright, but I don't think I said I was going alone," I tell him.

"Be safe, Yuki," Shigure tells me when I leave.

* * *

**Samantha POV**

-Flashback-

'_Samantha? Nico?' My mother asks as we sleep on her legs. 'You've got to be brave right now. You don't have to push yourself so hard; you don't have to do the things I did. You can just be yourself, do things your own way, one step at a time. I promise,'_

-Flashback End-

That's when I wake up. "Mother, Father, Nico," I say. Only then do I realize I'm looking at my family picture.

"Oh my God!" I say. "But how?" I ask.

"Good morning, Miss Kingsmon," Yuki says outside on the porch. A real, gentle smile on his face. "How are you feeling today?" He asks me, holding bags in his hands.

"Um, I guess I…huh?'" I ask, Yuki putting down the bags.

"I brought your things for you. I believe this is all of them, if you'd like to check." He tells me.

"Yuki, this must have taken you all night!" I say.

"Heh…Don't be silly," Yuki tells me.

"So, then h-how'd you…I mean there was so much," I say.

"It's a secret," He informs me.

"Oh," I say.

"I know the place is dirty, and I realize the idea of living with two strange boys would seem a little awkward; but there is an extra room upstairs. You're welcome to stay there if you like," He offers me.

"No!" I say. "Out of the question! Absolutely not!" I tell him.

Yuki's eyes widen and he acted a bit offended, "We aren't _that _strange," He tells me.

"O-oh, I-I didn't mean it that way, it's just…" I stutter.

"Of course it won't be free," Shigure informs me, coming out of nowhere. "I do intend to pay you for your services," He says.

"F-for my services?" I question.

"As our brand new housekeeper!" Shigure says, dreamily. "We'll just bring your things to your room now. I assume all your references will check out," He says; Shigure and Yuki taking a bag each and walking away.

"I-I can't let you do this! Not after all you've done for me already! Please, that's too much!" I say.

"Miss Kingsmon, we're doing this because we want to, you don't have to worry that it's causing us any trouble," Yuki informs me. "And besides, where else would you go?" He asks.

"Uh…" I say, knowing he's right. "Well, if I'm going to stay here; I'll work for room and board, but that's it! I don't want any money, and I want to know the rules of the house! I…" I say.

"Just relax, it's alright," He tells me. "You can do things your own way here, all you have to do is be yourself. Fair enough?" He asks me.

With Yuki saying that, it reminds me of what my mother used to say. _'Just be yourself, you'll be fine,' _She used to tell me.

**Yuki POV**

"I don't know about this," Shigure informs me. "Do you really think it's a good idea having a girl in the house?" He asks me.

"Naturally, now it occurs to you to worry, its okay if she doesn't try to hug us," I tell him.

* * *

**Samantha POV**

'_All's well that ends well, I guess,' _I think. _'Though I'm not really sure how I ended up in Yuki's house, or borrowing his clothes,' _I think looking down at the black button up top and his cargo pants. _'It's like being in a dream,' _I think.

"I apologize for the smell," Yuki tells me. "We've had this room closed away for sometime. It's probably best if you keep the windows open for a while," He advises me. That's when I hear the ceiling falling apart.

"Yuki…" I warn him.

Then the roof collapses and an orange-haired teen falls to the ground unharmed. "Yo; time to pay the piper, rat boy. I'm here to collect," The teen says.

'_Rat boy?' _I think.

"Funny, I thought you would send someone bigger," Yuki says, as if this is completely normal.

"That's right; get your tough-talk out of the way, because I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk off yo face," The orange-haired, crimson eyed teen tells Yuki. He then lunges at Yuki.

"Wait, stop! Don't fight!" I say, accidentally tripping on a piece of wood. I then accidentally fall on top of the crimson eyed teen and wrap my arms around the boy.

Both boys look at me in a state of shock. *Poof* Then all of a sudden there's a cloud of smoke in my face. And I fall straight to the solid ground.

"Yuki? What were all those crashing sounds I just heard? He's not here is he?" Shigure stands in the doorway, asking Yuki.

"What in the world?" I say, now holding a _cat_. '_Wasn't I just holding onto a boy?' _I think. Then from the ceiling, another piece of wood falls and knocks me on my head, and I fall into the arms of Yuki and Shigure.

*Poof* another cloud of smoke in my face. Then in front of me are a dog, a cat, and a rat.

'_What has my life come to?' _I question myself.


	4. Chapter 3- The Sohma Curse!

A flame within their hearts

**Chapter 3- The Sohma Curse!**

'_What the heck, what the heck, WHAT THE HECK!' _I think, my mind trying to wrap around what just occurred. Right now we were downstairs, when I believe I hear the mail guy riding on a _motorized scooter_?

"Ah, young lady, here is your mail," The mailman says to me.

"Uh…" I stutter, and then the dog takes the mail from the man.

"He heh heh, I wish my dog was this smart," The mailman pats the jet black dog. "Good day!" He waves to me, as he closes the door.

I sink to the floor, trying to comprehend what I had just witnessed. _'I have had many other things happen to me that make a lot more sense than this,' _I think, remembering when my mother told my brother and I we were demigods and we were the son and daughter of Hades.

"**DAMN IT**! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE, IF BOTH OF YOU TRANSFORMED TOO?!" The cat hisses at the dog and the rat.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on us, stupid cat," The rat says, on top of the dogs' head.

"Go ahead, say that again!" The cat yells at the rat.

"Stu-pid. Cat. The rat annunciates slowly.

"Why you little…!" The cat hisses at the rat.

"Cut it out, both of you!" The dog yells, making the rat fall slightly of his head.

'_Okay, they talk too,' _I think. _'Well in my case, I guess this is, normal? I mean I heard Blackjack talk. Oh wait that was with Joseph's help,' _I say, remembering every time Blackjack called me 'boss'.

The dog then looks at my shocked expression, "Anyway it's too late for excuses. We might as well tell her the truth," The dog says, referring to me. "Samantha; I'm a dog. Yuki here, he's a rat," He says, Yuki scampering up his head._ 'No duh,' _Ithink.

"And that, is Kyo," Shigure tells me, pointing his head over to the cat. "Don't let his temper scare you; he's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder

"So…this is, normal?" I ask, wondering if this is all real.

"Hmm…strange choice of words, but…yes. Our family has lived with this curse for generations. We change into the twelve animals of the Zodiac," He then looks toward and enraged, Kyo. "I mean twelve animals plus the cat," Kyo then turns away. "Anyway, whenever our bodies come under a great deal of stress, or we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform," He tells me. "After a while, we change back but when we do…"

*Poof*

"We're naked," He finishes lamely.

'_Oh, crap!' _I think covering my eyes from this sight.

After the boys get dressed, they had walked me to the living room and settled down around the table to talk, while Kyo sat by himself on the deck outside with a scowl.

"Well we must seem pretty strange at this point…huh?" Shigure says.

"It's not your fault if your family is cursed," I say out loud. _'A family curse? I guess that would explain a few things. If Yuki turns into an animal whenever a girl hugs him, which must be why he pushed that fan club girl in the hall. He didn't want her to find out his secret,' _I think.

"Samantha; didn't you say you were the year of the rat?" Shigure asks me. When Yuki processes this, he looks up at me. "And didn't you say your brother used to wish to be a cat?" He asked me.

"Oh! Uh huh," I say.

"What do you think your brother would think seeing the real thing?" He asks me.

'_Right, it's the cat from the Chinese Zodiac! I wish Nico were here, he would love this!' _I think.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, I know. Though the phrase cat like reflexes doesn't really apply to him, the way he let you fall on him like that," I could see Kyo starting to get enraged with Shigure. "But he is still a cat, although a rather clumsy one. Surprising really, considering the amount of martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing himself if he wasn't so bruiting like a …" That's when Kyo snaps.

"Will you shut up?!" Kyo stands up, looking ready to break something. "I told you it's not my fault!" He yells. "If you want to blame someone blame her! She shouldn't even be here!" He screams, pointing at me.

"Who we chose to allow in this house is really none of your concern," Yuki says, looking irritated. "You're the one who doesn't belong here," Yuki says.

That's when Kyo's patience snaps. He breaks the table we were sitting at in half, and one half of the table knocks me in the head. When that happens, I stand and walk out of the room into the bathroom. I then proceed to heal myself.

**Yuki POV**

'_Kyo is getting on my last nerves,' _I think. That's when he decides to break the table we were sitting at in half and one side of the table hits Miss Kingsmon on the forehead. It looks like she has had enough and walks out of the room.

I become so enraged with him, so I slap him. "You're still as stupid as ever," I say. "And I'm going to prove it to you by doing exactly what you want. Only this time, I'm not going easy on you," I say, as I unbutton the top button on my shirt.

"Ok! Sissy boy!" Kyo yells, heading straight towards me. We constantly lunge at each other, though none of land a hit. That's when I send the stupid cat flying through the door, into the garden.

That's when I notice Miss Kingsmon come from the stairs and sit next to Shigure, completely healed. She stares straight in my direction.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back, you should have listened," I say.

"Yuki, try not to destroy the house," Shigure tells me.

"I really didn't mean to put him in the yard, he should have learned to keep his guard up," I say. "Miss Kingsmon? Are you hurt?" I ask her making sure she's alright.

"I'm fine, really," She tells me. "But, on the other hand; I'm not so sure about him," She says wearily, like she doesn't want to offend me.

I look over at him to see him trying to get up. "Don't worry. The only thing he bruised is his ego," I say trying to calm her down.

"I guess if your brother saw this, his dreams would be completely shattered at this point," Shigure questions.

"I don't believe that's the case for him, he wouldn't…" She begins to say, then is rudely interrupted by Kyo running off.

**Samantha POV**

'_It's hard to believe all the girls call Yuki a prince, but I didn't think he could be so…noble,' _I think. _'I just thought it was because he was cute and good at sports, but this; I've never seen him act like this at school…' _I then remember I am late for school.

"Oh my! I'm late for school! And on top of that, my uniform is covered in dirt!" I say aloud.

"Well, you might as well as get your stuff, and clean your uniform at school," Shigure insists.

"Thank you, Shigure. That works," I say, walking to my room and getting my stuff. When I get my stuff, I walk down to see the Sohma boys still standing there.

"That reminds me…I'll have to report this to Akito," When Shigure says this, Yuki seems to stiffen at the name.

"Who might that be?" I ask.

"Oh sorry, he's the head of the family," He informs me.

"So…then I guess this, Akito…" I say. "He must be someone very important to the Sohma family," I ask.

"Yes," He tells me. "And after all, we just did give away the big Sohma Curse!" Shigure says, a little too happily for my taste.

"Right, but I really am late. Sayonara!" I say.

**Yuki POV**

"Be safe!" Shigure sang as the door closed.

"Since when have you been so talkative about our family matters?" I ask him. "You're planning to erase Miss Kingsmon's memories, aren't you? Just like in the old days," I question.

"It's not my intention," Shigure tells me, acting serious. "This isn't like before, people knew about us before," He tells me simply. "It couldn't be helped," He says.

"Fine," I say. "I'm going to school," I tell him, walking upstairs to my room.

**Samantha POV**

"Thank you again for letting me use the washing machine!" I say.

"Believe me, I did us all a favor," Joseph says. "Now, how did you say you got so dirty?" He asks me. Then out of nowhere, the Prince Yuki Fan Club show up in front of us.

"So, Miss Samantha, how come the dirty clothes? Did Prince Yuki give you the ditch?" The fan club girl asks me. Then they all start laughing, but are stopped shortly after starting by Jeniffer. They run down the hall, and that's the end of them.

"Good grief, those girls give me a headache," Joseph says. "The Prince doesn't show so they have to bother someone, but why you I wonder?" He asks.

'_I'd imagine what they'd do if they found out I'm staying at Yuki's house,' _I think. _'I think even Joseph and Jeniffer would be upset if they knew. Especially my brother, Nico,' _I think.

"Well, I better go get changed while I can," I say, leaving.

When I'm finished changing, I walk out the door and close it. I then hear a distinct voice from behind me. Yuki.

"Hello, Miss Kingsmon," He says.

"Oh, hello Yuki," I say, surprised to see him. Though something feels _different._

"So? Did you tell them?" He asks me. "Your friends? About this morning?" He questions.

'_If he asks another question, I'm going to go insane,' _I think. "No, not about your secret," I say. "I wouldn't tell a soul," I say.

"No really," He says.

"I promise, I swear on my mother's grave," I say.

He looked like he was becoming irritated. He moved to pin me against the wall. "That's not what I meant," He tells me.

"I'm sorry," He tells me, his voice full of sadness. "I do believe you won't tell anyone about our secret, but it doesn't matter because we might have to erase your memories," He tells me. "It won't harm you, it's simply like hypnotism," He informs me. "You'll simply forget. This isn't the first time someone has learned about us." He says. "It happened when I was seven; I was playing with some other children in the garden behind our house. A girl tripped and bumped into me," He said, his eyes blurring. "Afterward, we had to erase all those children's memories," He became lost in his thoughts, eyes welling up slightly.

"Yuki. Are you alright?" I ask him, worried.

Yuki bent his head to where his bangs fell over his eyes. "I can't go against Akito's decision, whatever it is. I can't stop him no matter how much I want to. That's why…I'm sorry," He says, beginning to run off.

"Wait!" I plead, grabbing onto his arm; knowing what would happen.

*Poof*

Smoke lifted from the boy's body, leaving a rat and clothing on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but that was needed," I say, sitting on the floor.

"Alright, it's fine as long as no one else saw," He says.

I gently scoop him into my hands, bringing him to eye level. "What I wanted to say was thank you for being concerned about me. But really, it's okay. I'm not scared, so don't worry. I understand if you and your family don't want anyone to know about your secret. So whatever you decide is fine with me, I want you to do whatever makes you feel comfortable," I say, giving him a reassuring smile, as I stroke his cheek. His eyes begin to water and shine in the school's light. He sets one of his tiny paws on my fingertip. "It's alright if you erase my memory, but afterward, promise you'll still be my friend," I ask.

Then, Yuki turns back into a human. I avert my eyes from everything but his face. He quickly throws his uniform back on. "Sorry, the amount of time before we change back varies," He says, his tie completely askew.

"Yuki, where did you learn to tie a tie?" I ask him. He looks down.

"I guess I've never been good at this sort of thing," He tells me. I take the fabric and delicately fix the tie. I even smooth out the wrinkles in the tie. When I finish, I look up at him and smile softly.

"It didn't bother you to see?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No," I say.

"So, can I…walk you to class?" He asks me.

"Of course!" I say, nodding.

As we walk through the empty halls, Yuki glances at me through the corner of his eyes. "Thank you, Miss Kingsmon," He tells me.

"Not a problem, but I ask one thing of you," I tell him.

"Huh?" He says.

"Would you please start calling me by my first name? Samantha is a little more informal," I tell him.

"Of course, Samantha," He says smiling.

**Shigure POV**

Akito, the head of the family, has asked me to meet him at his house. As of now he is talking to the birds. "I believe, I will trust Miss Kingsmon. For Yuki, and Kyo, even for myself. This may be a great opportunity." He tells me. But I believe it's too easy.

**Samantha POV**

"I'm back!" Yuki says.

"Hello? We're home from school! " I say.

"Shigure?" Yuki opens the door to Shigure's 'study'. "He must've gone out," He tells me.

"I'll go put my bag away," I tell Yuki.

"Okay," He says.

When I go up the stairs to my room, I see Kyo putting a tarp on the roof. "Huh?" I ask him.

The orange-haired teen jumps off the ladder to face me. "Don't freak out, it's temporary," He tells me. "You can call someone to fix it better later, this'll at least keep the rain out till' then," He says.

"Yeah," I say. "Thank you," I tell him, gratefully. _'I did hope I would get to talk to him again after he ran off, but I don't think he likes me much,' _I think.

"Hey!" He yells at me. "I'm not very good at controlling my temper, when I get angry I-I don't know. Maybe I don't have enough training. I-I just can't stand losing to that damned rat, Yuki. So about this morning, it wasn't, what I mean is, I'm s…" He was about to apologize, but got interrupted by Shigure.

"I'm home! Yuki! Samantha! Are you here? And Kyo, I hope you're not doing something stupid in my house again!" Shigure yells.

"Oh, forget it!" Kyo says, running out of the room.

"Wait!" I yell after him.

"He'll be back," Shigure tells me. "It's not like he has anywhere else to go," He says. "But never mind, can you come in here for a second?" He asks me.

"Oh uh, sure," I say following him into the room.

"I had a little talk with Akito today," Shigure informs Yuki and me. "He's decided that as long as you can keep our secret, you can stay here," He says.

"Thank you," I say. "So…there's no punishment?" I ask.

"Punishment? Why would there be a punishment; you can keep our secret, right?" He asks me.

"Yes," I say, grateful my memory of the Sohma's won't be lost. I then notice Yuki looking over at me. He and Shigure then walk out of the room, probably to talk.

**Yuki POV**

"Shigure," I say catching his attention. "It seems too easy, doesn't it? I can't help but think Akito has something else in store for us," I warn him.

"I don't know," He says. "Don't worry so much, everything's going well. Enjoy it," He tells me. "For now, let's just trust Akito to do what's best," He says. That's when I notice Samantha walking toward us.

"Excuse me?" She says. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you've been so nice to me. I hope it's no trouble," She tells us. I look back at her in surprise.

"It's no trouble at all. Make yourself at home," I tell her.

**Samantha POV**

'_Well, it looks like everything's going to be okay now,' _I think. _'And after everything, the Sohma's still have invited me to stay in their house,' _I think, gratefully. _'I guess this will be my home for a while,' _I think.

Yuki and I stood at the entrance to the kitchen. _'I've got my work cut out,' _I think. I then tie back my hair. The kitchen was a decent size, though it was filled to the brim with trash.

"Well, it's not going to clean itself," I say, ready to take on anything.

"I'll help," Yuki offered. "Just tell me where to start," Yuki says as Shigure joins the cleaning party.

"You better not," Shigure tells me. "The closest Yuki has seen to a mop is that haircut of his," Yuki narrows his eyes at the comment.

"It's alright," I say. "I'll take care of it. I wouldn't be earning my keep if I let you two help me!" I say.

"Well, I can see we're in good hands. I'm going to go find Kyo and I'll be out with him for a while. We should be back by lunch time," Shigure tells me.

"Sure, just leave it to me," I say.

"In that case, I'll go out too," Yuki tells me.

"Fine, I'll be done when you get back," I tell them.

After hours of sorting trash, washing dishes, and scrubbing mold from every surface; I was done. Right after I removed my hair from the side ponytail I had put it in, Yuki walked in. He paused, stunned at the sparkling counter tops and the clean floor.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I walked into the wrong house!" Yuki says, glancing around the room. "Since when did we have a rice cooker?" He asks.

"I found it in the trash. And I hope you have an appetite, because lunch will be ready in a few moments!" I say to him.

When I set the table and arrange the food, I watch Yuki take his first sip of the soup. "Delicious!" He tells me.

"It's not too bland?" I ask him.

"It's perfect! Best lunch I've ever had!" He says, taking another sip.

"It's a shame for those two to let such a good meal go to waste," Yuki says before taking a bite of the fish.

"Oh! You went out, too," I say. "Where did you go?" I ask him.

"Actually, I was out back at my secret base," He says. "Tell you what, next time I'll take you with me," He tells me.

"That would be great!" I say. As if on cue, Kyo and Shigure run into the house.

"Stop! Kyo just listen to me!" Shigure yells, not taking off his shoes. Kyo doesn't take his off either.

"I don't want to hear it! You think its fun jerking me around like that," Kyo yells.

"Now hold on! Okay, maybe its a little fun, but it was for your own good!" Shigure yells after Kyo. "Don't forget it was Akito's decision," He says.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about Akito!" Kyo yells at Shigure.

"Um…are you hungry? I made you some lunch," I tell him, ready for him to yell.

"Shut up!" He yells at me. _'That's it? Shut up? I thought he'd say something worse,' _I think.

"Kyo, don't take this out on Samantha. And take off your shoes!" Shigure says, while he takes off his shoes.

"You're setting a fine example," Yuki points out to him.

Shigure shed the coat of his suit and sat at the end of the table. "Kyo's upset that I made him take an entrance exam," He picked up a pair of chopsticks. "As of today, he's the newest student at your school. And he's in your class. He'll also be living with us from now on," Yuki stood up, his violet eyes reflecting the death of Shigure. I flinch at the amount of hatred, radiating from Yuki.

"Don't you dare take a single bite! Get out!" He hisses. Shigure trembles in slight fear.

"I thought you'd be mad. Kyo pulled a bit of a vanishing act. He hid in the mountains for four months. He was training," He explained.

"Let me guess," Yuki said. "He's been meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears," He says sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that part," Shigure says. "The point is, Kyo really wants to beat Yuki," He says looking over to Yuki.

Yuki looks away and says, "Stupid cat,"

'_So, he spent all that time trying to beat, Yuki. And Yuki doesn't really seem to like Kyo at all, either. This is just like the old story. After the rat tricked the cat, the cat must have been enraged for a good long while. Maybe that's why Yuki and Kyo don't get along,' _I think. _'I don't know, and somehow I get the feeling he wouldn't want to talk about it,' _I think.


	5. Chapter 4- The new student!

A flame within their hearts

**Chapter 4- The new student!**

I stayed by the classroom door with Joseph and Jeniffer, watching the other students bombard Kyo. The Prince Yuki Fan Club girls were in the center of the group, trying to push to be face-to-face with the orange-haired teen. Kyo's hair stood on end. He backed as far as he could from the students.

"He's as strange as Yuki is," Jeniffer informs us.

When Joseph noticed the Prince, he stopped him. "Hey, so is this guy really your cousin?" He asked. Yuki cocked his head.

"That is the rumor going around. I prefer to leave it at that," Almost immediately after he said that, Kyo stood from his desk. One of the girls latched onto his arm. I watch in dismay as he grabbed the girl and twisted her arm behind her. He ran to the window, slid it open, and jumped from the second story. He landed on the concrete and ran off.

"He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath," Joseph laughed. From the corner of my eye, I see Yuki step out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I had the urge to follow him, so I slinked down the hallway, finding him heading to the courtyard. Kyo sat against the wall.

"What do you think you were doing, stupid cat?" Yuki asked irritation, dripping from his voice. "If you act like an idiot, I'm the one who's going to here about it," He says.

"Why do you want to go to a school full of giggling girls, anyway?"

"I did it because Akito wanted me to attend an all boys academy,"

"What do you know? You're a spoiled little rat. You want out, fine! But as for me, I'm gonna prove it once and for all that I'm better than you! And then I'm gonna take my place in this family, I'm not gonna be left out anymore!" He says. "Do you here me, rat boy?!" He says, grabbing the cuff of Yuki's uniform.

I run forward on catch Kyo in my arms, making him transform. "I'm sorry," I say. "But I saw what was going on. I had to stop it!" I say, raising my voice slightly.

"Shut up!" He yells at me. "Who do you think you are? From now on, just stay the hell away from me!" Something in me popped and I left, mumbling that if I didn't have enough self-control, I'd skin the orange-hide from Kyo.

**Yuki POV**

"You truly are an idiot," I say to the cat.

"So, what? Are you gonna hit me now?" He replied.

"And wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't," I tell him, leaving.

**Samantha POV**

'_I remember when I first heard the story of the Zodiac animals,' _I think. _'All my brother could think about was the poor cat, while I focused my attention on the rat and how he was able to express himself,' _I vaguely remember. _'When Nico said that, I knew he meant it. I think I just get along with the rat a lot more._ _But I don't understand why my brother could like a fucking cat like, Kyo!' _

"There she is," My friend, Jeniffer says.

"Hey, what are you doing muttering in the hall?" Joseph asks me.

"Nothing," I say, walking off.

The next morning, everyone in the household piled around the table. Shigure started with his usual antics too early this morning. Kyo got annoyed and started yelling at Yuki.

"Do you like the food?" I ask Kyo, calmly.

"No, I don't!" Kyo yelled, and then realized what I asked.

"Why don't we play Rich Man Poor Man?" Jeniffer asks, holding up a deck of cards.

"Play it with that damn Yuki. I don't wanna," Kyo says from his desk. Joseph challenges him to a game, and then he's on board.

"Hey, Samantha!" Joseph says. "Are you going to play?" He asks me.

"No thank you," I say, shaking my head. After a few minutes, Kyo flipped his deck onto his desk.

"Revolution!" He says.

"Wait!" Jeniffer says. "Reverse revolution," Yuki stood just outside the classroom, behind me. We watch as the group around Kyo grew. Yuki moved to step away. With that, I follow. I almost miss him in the hallway so I give a quick shout.

"Yuki!" I say. Once he turned, I walked up to him. "Hey, Yuki. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you," I tell him.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you," He tells me.

"Rich Man Poor Man? I know the rules, but I can't say I've actually played the game," Yuki tells me after school. The Sohma's and I stayed behind, mainly because Kyo lost a bet and had to clean the classroom. He ran around with a mop, wiping up the floor as quickly as he could.

"Joseph had taught me how to play, not too long ago. Maybe we could play together next time!" I suggest, giving him a smile. He gratefully returns it.

"It looks like Kyo was the loser today," He glances back at Kyo, who stops in his watery tracks.

"I'll win next time," He turns to Yuki and sticks a finger in the silver-haired boy's face. "Just like I'll win against you!" He says.

"Wait. Wait, I think I've heard this one before," Yuki replies sarcastically. I chuckle silently.

"No joke, asshole. I will beat you, and that's a promise," I watch the boys fight. _'At least this time, it's only verbal,' _I think too soon, because Kyo threw his mop down and ran to Yuki. In defense, he kicked the orange-haired teen straight in the chin. After making sure Kyo wasn't going to attack, he walked from the room.

"Damn it. Why can't I kick him in on the chin for a change," He says, holding his chin. "Oh, but he did really try lag me out today. He must be in a bad mood or something," Kyo suggests.

'_I don't know; maybe it's because he's so…polite, you'd never think he's had a bad day,' _I think. _'But what if Kyo said was true, he might just be keeping his real feelings locked up inside,' _I think.

"Hey, Samantha! I'll see ya later!" My brother, Nico, yells at me from the door.

I grab my stuff and listen in on a conversation two of the women I work with, say. "Go check it out, there's a real looker standing out front. I don't remember the last time I saw such a pretty face like that," She says. "Oh, listen to you…" The other one says.

"Hmm?" I mumble, stepping outside. That's when I see Yuki. "Yuki," I say, getting his attention.

"Hi there, are you ready to go?" He asks me.

"Please don't tell me you came all the way out here, just to pick me up," I say.

"Sure," He says, standing straight up. "It's not too safe for you to be walking alone at night," He tells me.

"An escort? Wow, thank you," I say, grateful.

"Well, we should go," He says, walking off.

"Wait, Yuki," I say, getting his attention; once again. "Please remember, I'm here for you no matter what, I'll listen to what ever is bothering you. I hope I'm not prying, but please, if anything is bothering you, come talk to me," I say. A passing man pushes me into Yuki, causing him to transform. I carried his clothes while he was sitting on my shoulder.

"For years, living in the main house felt like living in a cage," He started to tell his story. I'm surprised that Yuki actually opened up to me willingly; no one else has ever done that. "Akito stayed as far away from everyone as best he could. I wanted to live a normal life. I wanted to move in with Shigure and enroll in a normal school. It wasn't until later that I knew why he let me go so easily; I could leave the house, but leaving the cage wasn't so easy," He buried his head into my neck, right under my ear. I knew it was to keep him warm. "I'll always be different because I'm a Sohma. What scares me is, if I get too close to someone, they'd realize it, too. I'm not like Kyo, he's shy at first, but he opens up to people once he gets to know them," I reach my hand to Yuki and slowly stroke his back and neck. "Because of what he is, he'll never be accepted into the Zodiac, but isn't it better he can be accepted for who he is among normal people? That's all I want," I understood why he got so mad at Kyo. The boy couldn't see what he had, and wanted to be a part of the family, Yuki tried so desperately to get away from.

"People do accept you, Yuki," I say. "Many people love you, and accept you for who you are. You're a sweet young man. You just need to open your eyes and see how many people really love you," I say, then mutter under my breath, "Except for those fan girls who are just crazy and obsessive.

"That isn't me. Everyone accepts me because I'm nice, but I only act nice so people will accept me. I'm not a good person. I'm just…selfish," Lightning crashed across the sky while the rain began to pour and instantly drenched the two teens. Of course the curse chose that moment, while Yuki was sitting on my shoulder to have him change back.

I turn away. "Yuki?" I ask.

"This is bad," He said, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

Yuki led me deep into the woods to a small garden. "This is my secret base," He says, as he pulls a tarp form under a bush and allowed the wind to unfold it. "Samantha, you are a good person," He tells me.

"Excuse me? Well, I've never had anyone say that to me before," I say. "Maybe I'm just trying to be nice so you'll like me! Maybe I'm selfish!" I say.

"I don't think you could if you wanted to," He chuckled.

"Well, I don't know about that. Everyone can be a little selfish sometimes. My mother used to tell my brother and I to give the benefit of the doubt. Everyone starts out wanting things; food, care, shelter. It's just natural instinct. Kindness is what we learn as we go. It can developed at any stage in life, in any shape and size," I say. "Ever since my mother told us that, we've imagined how others' would look. For example, yours would look like a candle," I say with a grin. "When you're around, you bring more light into the room. Everything just becomes brighter. I want to smile," I say. "Though, now you're looking at me like I'm crazy," I say.

"Uh, no," Yuki caught the expression on his face. "I'm sorry, it's just…I'm not used to talking like this," He tells me.

"But I'm glad we're talking," I say. "If you're comfortable enough to share your feelings, it's a sign we're becoming closer friends. I-I want to be close to you," I say, embarrassed by that last line.

They reveled in the silence as they hammered down the tarp. "Should we pick something while we're here?" I ask.

"The leeks look like they're ready," Yuki tells me. "And…um," He stutters. "I was wondering, the next time you play that game, could we play, together?" He asks me.

"Of course we can! You just didn't seem very interested before," I reply.

"I just let my shyness get the best of me when I saw everyone together, but I-I'd like to join with you," He tells me.

"Alright! I'll even introduce you to Joseph and Jeniffer," I say. "Though you might want to watch out for Joseph. He's always looking for a new victim," I warn him. Yuki grinned, the moonlight accentuating his handsome features.

"Thanks for the warning," I stared at him; his dazzling smile actually reached his eyes. _'His smile is gorgeous,' _I think. "Oh…um, Yuki?" I ask him.

"Yes?" He asks me.

"Well, do you remember earlier when I said people cared about you?" I ask him.

"Um, yes?" He says.

"Well, I care about you. So there is no way you can say that no one likes you or accepts you," I say, gazing into his eyes.

"Thank you," He says.

I set the plate of steamed leeks on the table for everyone to see. "Dig in!" I say. While Kyo glares at the dish in disgust.

"Are you crazy? I hate leeks!" He yells.

"And onions, and miso. Am I leaving anything out?" Shigure casually commented, reading the newspaper.

"Hey, miso is okay as long as it's soup!" I look over to Yuki for help. He nodded and spun Kyo's chopsticks around his skilled fingers. He grabbed Kyo's nose to turn him, and shoved a large chunk of the steamed plant into his mouth.

"Just eat it," Everyone stared, wide-eyed. He held his nose until Kyo was forced to chew his food. He decided to pass out instead.


	6. Chapter 5- Here comes Kagura!

A flame within their hearts

**Chapter 5- Here comes Kagura!**

A slight earthquake woke me from my daze. I sat up on thee couch, for a cry that never came. The Earth wasn't moving the thunderous roll through the soil and air were coming from another source.

"Sounds like she's here early," Shigure stared at the front door, ignoring the paper in his hands. Kyo was automatically on alert. He tried to run from the room, but Shigure caught the back of his shirt, causing him to run in place. The rumbling finally stopped at the front entrance. I stepped forward to investigate, only to find a young girl lurking in the doorway. She stayed close to the wood panel; her hand shyly covered her face.

"I'm Kagura, Kagura Sohma," Her eyes searched the inside of the house. _'Who might she be looking for?' _I think. "I heard Kyo was here. Please tell me it's true," A small gleam shined in her eyes at the mention of Kyo's name. I didn't like that look, so I braced myself for the worst.

"Would you like to come in and see him?" I offer. Kagura caught sight of the orange-haired teen and gasped, placing both hands over her lips. Kyo tried even harder to run. She ran past me to Kyo. A cat shaped bag was strapped to her back. An orange cat shaped bag. I decided to sit down at the table, just in time for Kagura to zip by._ 'Hell! She's part of the Zodiac,' _I think.

Kagura clamped her hands together, holding them to her chin. "Is it really you?" '_Who the hell else would he be? Hercules?' _I think. "Why do you run away for so long? You didn't call me or send a card," Kyo started to tremble, sweat forming along his brow. "Where were you, darling?" I then feel a change in Kagura's demeanor. "I missed you so much!" She punched Kyo straight in the jaw. He flew through the door, Kagura running for him outside. She caught him by the ankle and swung him in circles, high above her head.

"Well, it appears we'll need a new door," Yuki watched Kyo's rag doll body spin. Kagura's short green dress lifted a bit. I thanked the gods she was wearing black leggings. She swung the boy so fast; I could barely make out the white long sleeves of her undershirt.

"This is normal for Kagura. This is how she shows her affection," Shigure explained, after a small complaint about how the world was conspiring against his house.

"She does tend to get a little carried away, especially around Kyo," Yuki says._ 'God damn it! That's a 'little' carried away?!' _I think. "You may not guess, but she's two years older than us," I observe the girl. _'There is no way in the Underworld that she is eighteen,' _I think.

"She's also part of the Zodiac," Shigure tells me. _'I knew that, now what animal is she?' _I watch Kagura continuously beat the living tar out of Kyo. Punch after punch, I understand why Kyo cringed when he knew who was here. I almost wish I would have helped him escape in time. Almost.

Blood covered the yard. Finally, Kyo's body couldn't take anymore beating, and he fell to the ground. Kagura stopped her abuse long enough to observe the damage to her love.

"Kyo? Who did this to you?" She held his head close to her chest, cradling his broken body.

"Um, you I think," Shigure tells her.

* * *

They sat at the table, talking about how cold it was in the room. Kagura apologized, explaining that when she saw Kyo, all her love came out at once. And she was the same shy girl that was at the door earlier. Split personalities? _'Now it's a toss up; a cow or a boar?_

"But really, it's your fault, too, Kyo," She said, almost on the verge. I handed him a cloth with some ice, hoping to reduce the swelling. "If you would have called me, I wouldn't have missed you so hard," _'So hard? Is that her way of saying she wouldn't have beaten him up if he contacted her?' _We are getting married, after all," _'Say what?!' _I think, startled.

"Since when?!" Kyo shouted.

"When we were kids, you asked me to marry you!" She says.

"Only because you were about to kill me if I didn't!" I imagine Kagura with a large boulder, waiting to drop it on little Kyo's orange head.

"At least now he'll have someone else to fight, instead of me," Yuki muttered.

"Congratulations," Shigure didn't seem to mean his words.

"We really do make the best couple, since were both under the curse," She hung on him. Sure enough, neither of them changed. "See?" Kagura wrapped her arms around Yuki. I notice he doesn't move one muscle to return it. "It's okay for the Zodiac members to hug,"

"Why is that?" I ask.

"It's a mystery to us, too," Yuki replied, calmly. Kagura parted with Yuki and ran back to Kyo.

"Kyo! Do you love me? Do you hate me? Because I love you!" _'This is almost as bad as those fan club girls at school,' _I think. "What do you think? I just told you what I think! Say something, damn it!" She says, grabbing his shirt.

I was too lost in my thoughts to notice Kyo threaten Kagura. Next thing I knew, Kagura had his arm twisted around his back, him yelling in pain.

"It's time to call for mercy, Kyo," Yuki opened a small candy wrapper. I leave to do the laundry. Kagura, seeing an opportunity to mess with Kyo's belongings, opted to help me.

* * *

After the laundry chaos, I grab the laundry list from the kitchen. I patted down my pockets, making sure I had my wallet. I passed Yuki on my way out. "I'm going to the store," I tell him.

He turns as I walk by. "Would it be alright if I went with you?" I nod, not stopping for him to catch up.

"I'm sure you have noticed by now, but Kagura has a one track mind when it comes to Kyo. She's had her heart set on marrying him since we were kids. It's a little silly, I guess," Yuki starts a conversation halfway to the store. He noticed that I hadn't spoken much word since Kagura came over, and when I had announced I was going shopping, he would do anything to have me talk again.

"I think it's amazing," Apparently his plan had worked. "To have that type of devotion to another human. To have those emotions for one person for so long. It's rare, and I've only seen it a few times in my life. I only wish there was more of that kind of love in this world," I gaze down a bit, wishing that one day there would be many people with this type of devotion.


	7. Chapter 6- Life is a boar!

A flame within their hearts

**Chapter 6- Life is a boar!**

'_What the hell happened here?' _Yuki and I were staring at the burnt kitchen. Kagura was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the charred layer from the surface.

"It's a long story," Shigure mumbled sadly.

"That's alright, I think we can guess what happened," Yuki responded. He was more upset over me than the kitchen. She hadn't opened her mouth since their brief conversation on the way to the market. They sat at the table, contemplating what they were having for dinner. Shigure sighed, not wanting to order take-out.

"Where'd the other home wrecker go?" Yuki asked. I was glad I had self-control because I would have punched him. He needed to learn to be a bit nicer. Shigure pointed to the roof, where Kyo likes to spend his time sulking.

"I'm going to burst," Shigure says, sitting back.

"Samantha?" Yuki asks me.

"I couldn't eat another bite," I tell him. "Oh, but what about Kagura and Kyo? We shouldn't let their dinners get cold," I say.

"Hmm…so let's see. Am I brave enough to go look for Kyo just yet?" He asks himself. "Mmmm…no. But I think I can chance the kitchen," He says.

**Shigure POV**

Kagura was still on her knees scrubbing the floor. "Kagura, you know we ordered you some dinner. I'm pretty sure it would taste better hot," I tell her.

"No thanks, I'll eat later," She tells me. "How's Kyo? Is he still mad at me?" She asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I tell her. "He still hasn't come down from hiding,"

"You're angry at me, too, aren't you?" She asks me.

"No, I wouldn't say that," I say. "I'm not angry, of course I wouldn't say I'd like to repeat this incident again," I tell her.

"Shigure; please let me stay, too! I don't think I can leave knowing that Kyo is living here with another woman," She says, sitting up.

"Ah, you're talking about Samantha now, right?" I ask her.

"No, I can't wait that long; I have to force Kyo to make up his mind tonight," She says, getting that glint in her eyes.

"That's not a good idea," I warn her.

"You don't know! You don't understand how a woman feels when she's in love!" She shouts at me, standing straight up.

"Yes, I do." I tell her. "At least I've met enough women to guess," I say.

"Huh?" She asks.

"Sorry, that's your queue to say, 'Shigure, you pervert!'." I tell her.

She laughs and then starts to chase me around the house, trying to punch me.

**Samantha POV **

I wake up looking to see if Kagura and Kyo had eaten already. "Kyo and Kagura still haven't eaten dinner yet, they must be starving," I say.

I look for Kagura in the kitchen and see she's fixing the door. "This will take all night. I know it," She says. _'Has she been working this whole time?' _I think. That's when I hear her stomach growl. "I'm so hungry," She says.

That's when I get the idea to make them some rice balls. "Hi, there," I say, holding out a platter of rice balls. "I made you a snack, I had noticed you hadn't eaten dinner yet," I say. "I thought you might be hungry," I say, smiling.

"Thank you," She says, taking a rice ball and eating it.

"Okay then," I say. "Now let's see if we can't finish fixing this door," I tell her. "I thought it might make the job more fun if we work together." I say.

"Yes, that would be nice." She tells me.

"Good." I nod to her.

"Before we start, can I please have one more rice ball?" Kagura asks me.

"Sure," I say, handing her the platter, letting her take one.

~Time Skip~

We were working outside trying to fix Shigure's door. We were cutting fabric for the door, when Kagura showed me hers.

"Hey! Looky, looky!" She tells me.

"It's a cat, right?" I ask her.

"Yep!" She confirms.

"It's so cute!" I tell her.

She then sticks it onto the house and smiles at me.

I then hold up mine, which I was trying to go for a rat. "I made one too!" I tell her.

"A little rat!" She says.

"You can tell?" I question.

"Sure I can! It's adorable!" She tells me.

"Why thank you very much!" I say, grinning. "I'll put it up right…here!" I say, placing it on the spot I chose.

"I'm going to do another," Kagura says.

"Alright, I will too!" I tell her.

"Samantha, what are you going to do?" Kagura asks me.

"Let's see…how about another rat?" I question.

"Alright…then I'll make another cat!" She tells me. We then work the whole night away fixing up the door. When we finish, I decide to sneak up to the roof to give Kyo his rice balls.

I see him look at the rice balls with surprise, and then he digs in.

* * *

"Kyo, darling! Good bye my love!" Kagura says, giving Kyo a hug. "Take care of yourself until I come back!" She says, attached to him, while he's brushing his teeth.

"Glad to see everything's back to normal." I tell Shigure who's right next to me.

"So…Samantha? Did you figure out what Zodiac animal Kagura is?" Shigure asks me.

"I believe so…" I say. After I say that, Kagura then runs into the paperboy who transforms Kagura into her Zodiac animal. Yuki grabbed the newspaper and the boy's face, pushing him away. With a confused farewell, the boy danced back the way he came. I looked to the ground to find a small boar. _'I knew it!' _I think, feeling proud.

After all the commotion and Kagura leaving, Yuki walks over to me. "Oh! I forgot to do some planting with all the commotion." Yuki says.

"Are you planting something new?" I ask him.

"Yes. Strawberries." He tells me, smiling.

"Really!? I can't wait; I love strawberries!" I tell him.

"I figured you might. That's why I'm planting them." He informs me. After that moment, Kagura decided to run back, to try to give Kyo a kiss she forgot.


End file.
